


First Kiss

by rckll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Marauders era, Quidditch, a reserve beater anyway, but they pulled it back and went on to win by 230, exactly 100 words, excluding the title, he's a beater, how are you supposed to summarise drabbles though, i might flesh this out into something more eventually and have the match build up etc etc, it's gryffindor's second match of the year, lily can fly, lily doesn hate quidditch, they arent dating yet but the flirting is real and ervyone is shipping it, they were behind by 180, they're heads at this point, this summary is awful, which is pretty impressive to be honest, willowby is a fourth year gryffindor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rckll/pseuds/rckll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an intense Quidditch match all that James wants to do is find Lily, but she's seemingly lost in the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

He whipped around the stadium as fast as his broom allowed, scanning the heaving crowd. Her defining feature, that red hair that made her so easy to pick out in a room, was lost in the throng of scarlet and gold pouring on to the pitch.

He was almost thrown from his broom when she collided with him. She was beaming, sat astride Willowby’s broom with her hair in disarray. “Congratulations captain.” she yelled, her voice hoarse “Victory for Gryffindor!” He steadied his broom and reached for her, their lips met and the response from the crowd below deafened them.


End file.
